


Slow Morning

by Midna_Ronoa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i have absolutely no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna_Ronoa/pseuds/Midna_Ronoa
Summary: "Cullen should get up. Hereallyshould get up. But as an elusive ray of sunlight filters in through the beams and wrecked masonry, bathing their bodies with warmth and light—he thinks that he can wait."
Relationships: The Iron Bull/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Slow Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sic_sempervirens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sic_sempervirens/gifts).



> Written as a response to [ this post ](https://sic-sempervirens.tumblr.com/post/642247992437555200/current-mood-cullen-laying-on-bulls-back) by [ sic_sempervirens ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sic_sempervirens/pseuds/sic_sempervirens) which hijacked my brain yesterday at 8 am and made me write this in a frenzy.  
> Betaed by the wonderful [ 3SpidersWithAPen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3SpidersWithAPen/pseuds/3SpidersWithAPen)  
> I hope you enjoy!

He can hear the guard rotation happening down in the ramparts; the soft echo of a clanking armour along with the amiable chatting that accompanies this kind of occasion so early in the morning. Cullen should get up. He _really_ should get up. But as an elusive ray of sunlight filters in through the beams and wrecked masonry, bathing their bodies with warmth and light—he thinks that he can wait, at least until the midday bell tolls, at least until Adaar requires his presence at the War Table.

It’s almost instantaneous, how his body relaxes until he’s lying flat against Bull’s back, stubbled cheek pressed against the broad expanse of muscle covered in black ink that barely rises and falls along with Bull’s breathing. His skin smells of sweat, sex and the swill they serve at the Rest—too strong, too pungent, yet still, comforting and welcome.

The arch of his foot brushes against Bull’s right calf, Cullen’s eyes slowly closing as he tries to mirror his breathing, fingers slowly tracing nonsensical patterns close to the juncture of Bull’s neck, up and down his spine, the span of skin that bridges one tattooed side with the other.

Naming what he feels shouldn’t be this difficult, nor this troubling. _Content_ he thinks, for happy is too strong a word, too rare; too precious to simply toss it around in a moment like this.

“I can hear you thinking from down here, and it doesn’t look pretty,” Bull’s voice rumbles against Cullen’s cheek, who’s far too aware that a smile is drawing up his lips, a breath away from Bull’s skin.

“Shouldn’t you be up and about with the Chargers?” His own voice rasps against his throat, whatever the reason might be for that, he hopes it has nothing to do with last night—which of course, it’s a naïve thought to have. He remembers Bull against him too well, his body remembers the friction too well, the rough scratch of Bull’s stubble against his thighs as Cullen struggled against the headboard, leather manacles too sturdily linked to give way.

“Think they can manage for a bit on their own,” Bull says, a light brush of his fingertips against Cullen’s flank close to making him yelp in surprise, eyes opening wide to see his grey hand disappearing down onto the bedding again. Bull laughs, barely moving, not even trying to turn his head to look up.

Bull tries again though, this time managing to brush against skin longer, gentler. The tingling sensation makes Cullen hum a little laugh, his eyes threatening to close again, so he presses his lips against Bull’s back, peppers soft unhurried kisses down his spine. Bull hums back, slow and deep, his breathing raising their bodies at once, up and down.

Cullen should get up. He _really_ should get up. But maybe he can stay a little longer, just a heartbeat, long enough to be able to remember this moment later, to remember this small moment of happiness, now completely sure about its name, about its feel.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [ Tumblr ](https://midwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
